Starfleet General Orders and Regulations
Starfleet General Orders and Regulations were a series of guidelines used to instruct members of Starfleet on the proper etiquette and policy in a situation that required consultation for a resolution. These protocols were the foundation of Starfleet and the responsibility of its officers to uphold and protect, ranging from all manners of duty, such as interstellar diplomacy to punctuation of reports. Violations of protocol could have led to being placed on report, a court martial, demotion of rank, or other reprimands. These guidelines' fundamental principles were integral for Starfleet officers to help avoid conflicts of interest, ( ) including one's duty to the truth. ( ) Guidelines were useful in many situations, including when flag officers could not be consulted to resolve a situation. ( ) Several of the first one hundred plus Starfleet Orders were used by Earth Starfleet prior to the founding of the Federation. ( ) As of 2366, there were no regulations prohibiting the unauthorized recreation of Starfleet personnel on the holodeck. ( ) Starfleet Charter Articles * Article 14, Section 31: The exact language has never been cited, but certain lines in this section permitted the use of "extraordinary measures" in times of dire emergency. ( ) Federation Regulations * Book 19, Section 433, Paragraph 12: Regulation concerning the ability of ranking Federation officials to give direct orders to Starfleet officers. Referred to but not cited by High Commissioner in 2267 during the search for the missing shuttlecraft . ( ) Galactic Emergency Procedures * Title 15 of these procedures allowed ranking Federation officials to assume direct command of Starfleet vessels under certain conditions. ( ) General Orders * General Order 1: "No starship may interfere with the normal development of any alien life or society." ( ) * General Order 4: Said to be the only death penalty left on the books. ( ) , the computer states General Order 4 is sometimes confused with General Order 7.}} * General Order 6: If all life aboard a Federation starship had perished, the ship would self-destruct within twenty-four hours to protect other ships from potential hazards within. ( ) , and .}} * General Order 7: No vessel under any condition, emergency or otherwise, is to visit Talos IV. )|This order must have been rescinded for General Order 4 which is also the only death penalty left on the books. As noted above, Chekov may have also misspoken in "Turnabout Intruder."|In the PC game Star Trek: 25th Anniversary, the USS Enterprise computer states General Order 7, and the death penalty associated with it, more generally refers to high treason.}} * General Order 12: On the approach of any vessel, when communications have not been established... ( ) * General Order 13: Evacuation Order for Starfleet vessels. ( ) * General Order 15: No flag officer shall beam into a hazardous area without armed escort. ( ) * General Order 24: An order to destroy all life on an entire planet. This order has been given by Captain Garth (Antos IV) and Captain Kirk (Eminiar VII). On neither occasion was the order actually fulfilled. ( ) Starfleet Directives * Directive 010: "Before engaging alien species in battle, any and all attempts to make first contact and achieve nonmilitary resolution must be made." ( ) * Directive 101: Any individual accused of a crime does not have to answer any questions. ( ) * Tactical Directive 36: "The captain will not engage a hostile force without the protection of a security officer." ( ) * Prime Directive * Omega Directive * Temporal Prime Directive Starfleet Orders * Starfleet Order 2: Starfleet regulation against the taking of intelligent life. ( ) * Starfleet Order 104: Section B, Paragraph 1-A – In the absence of a starship's assigned captain, a flag officer had the authority to assume command of the starship should they have deemed it necessary. ( ; ) * Starfleet Order 104: Section C– Should it be proven with admissible evidence that the flag officer who had assumed command was medically or psychologically unfit for command, the starship's ranking officer could relieve them on that basis. However, such an action was required to be supported by an appropriate certification of unfitness by the ship's chief medical officer (requiring the CMO to also produce test results to that effect) or other clear evidence, such as an act of attempted suicide. ( ; ; ) * Starfleet Order 2005: Orders the destruction of a starship by allowing matter and antimatter to mix in an uncontrolled manner. This was a last resort for a captain that allowed him/her to prevent their ship or crew from falling into enemy hands. ( ) * Starfleet Order 28455: Federation order that dictated the formal relief of a commanding officer by their successor. ( ) that per this order he had to report to Admiral to relieve him of command of the Enterprise.}} * Special Order 66715: Federation order that stated: "has the authority to neutralize security threats to Deep Space 9 by any means necessary". ( ) Starfleet Regulations * Regulation 3 (Paragraph 12): In the event of imminent destruction, a Starfleet captain was authorized to preserve the lives of his crew by any justifiable means. ( ) * Regulation 7 (Paragraph 4): An officer must consider himself under arrest, unless in the presence of the most senior fellow officers presently available, the officers must give satisfactory answer to those charges... ( ) * Section 12, Paragraph 4: Related to the captain undertaking command of an away mission. ( ) * Regulation 17.43: In an alternate reality, this regulation related to Starfleet's ethical code of conduct, and was part of the Starfleet Code. Starfleet Academy cadets found cheating were accused to be in violation of the regulation. ( ) *'Regulation 42/15': "Pressure Variances in IRC Tank Storage" Part of the basic operational specifications for impulse engines, written by Montgomery Scott. The tanks could actually handle more pressure than the regulations allowed – in 2369, Geordi La Forge cited it as part of the impulse specifications while he and Scott worked to make the operational, at which point Scotty, realizing that he was thinking of this regulation, assured him that, as its author, he knew the tanks could be more efficient, but that La Forge should "Forget it. I wrote it... a good engineer is always a wee bit conservative... at least on paper." ( ) * Regulation 46A: If transmissions were being monitored during battle, no uncoded messages were to be transmitted on an open channel. ( ) * Regulation 157, Section 3 (Paragraph 18): Starfleet officers were required to take all necessary precautions to minimize any participation in historical events. ( ) * Regulation 191 (Article 14): In a combat situation involving more than one ship, command fell to the vessel with tactical superiority, should there not be a higher ranking officer present. ( ) * Regulation 476.9: All away teams must report to the bridge at least once every 24 hours. ( ) * Regulation 619: The commanding officer must relieve themselves of command if their current mission leaves them emotionally compromised and unable to make rational decisions. In 2258 of Nero's alternate reality, when, after the destruction of , Spock meets a young , marooned by , before returning him to the , he tells Kirk to use this in order to take command of the ship, knowing that the conservative course his younger self would take would doom Earth to the same fate as Vulcan, while the unorthodox strategy Kirk would follow just might save it. Kirk succeeded in provoking Spock and he resigned command, but acted as Kirk's first officer afterwards during the Battle of Earth. ( ) * Regulation 2884.3: Substances unstable in an oxygen atmosphere must be handled with care. ( ) * Regulation 3287.0: Due to its high volatile nature, antimatter must be stored in magnetic confinement pods. ( ) * Reserve activation clause: A "little known" and "seldom used" clause in Starfleet regulations which allowed for the recall of a retired or discharged officer in the event of an emergency. ( ) * Starfleet Rules of Conduct had some power to influence the operation of civilian establishments on Starfleet-administered installations, such as Quark's bar on DS9. ( ) * The Starfleet uniform code governed the proper wearing of the uniform by Starfleet officers. * Unnumbered Regulation: Regulation that stated that the captain and first officer could not be on an away mission at the same time. In the alternate reality, told acting captain that he would cite this regulation when Kirk volunteered to beam to the Narada with him, but did not as he knew Kirk would ignore it. ( ) This regulation was also ignored when both Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay were infected with an unknown virus which inhibited their return to Voyager after an away mission. This resulted in both crewmembers being isolated on a planet in the Delta Quadrant and Lieutenant Tuvok in command of Voyager. ( ) Starfleet Away Team Guidelines * Medical Emergency on Alien Terrain: "It is recommended to keep an open com-channel at all times." ( ) * "Specifically forbid the transport of unknown infectious agents onto a starship without establishing containment and eradication protocols." ( ) * Unnumbered Protocol: Away teams must be composed of more than one crewmember. Both Kathryn Janeway and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok cited this protocol to Seven of Nine when conducting an away mission. ( ) Starfleet Intelligence Procedures * Luther Sloan, posing as Deputy Director of Starfleet Intelligence's Department of Internal Affairs, cited standard containment procedures to isolate the senior staff, which included being relieved of duty and confined to quarters. ( ) Starfleet Medical Protocols *'Regulation 121' (Section A): The chief medical officer has the power to relieve an officer or crewman of his or her duties (including one of superior rank) if, in the CMO's professional judgment, the individual is medically unfit, compromised by an alien intelligence ( ), or otherwise exhibits behavior that indicates seriously impaired judgment. A Starfleet officer can face court martial for failing to submit to such a relief. ( ) s EMH, who had been observing reckless behavior on her part for weeks and attributed it to Traumatic Stress Syndrome. Janeway refused to surrender her duties, as she felt her efforts to bring her crew home were of more importance. Since security personnel had abandoned the ship, the EMH had no means of enforcing the regulation anyway. Janeway's actions later resulted in the erasure of this timeline, so the issue was nonexistent.|In 2375 aboard the Silver Blood Voyager, Neelix became, unofficially, chief medical officer after the loss of The Doctor. He threatened in a lighthearted manner to use his "authority" to relieve Janeway of her duties when she insisted on remaining in command although fatigued. ( )}} *'Unnumbered protocol': A physician must be present when administering arithrazine. ( ) See also * Medical code Starfleet Privacy Protocols * Ensign Harry Kim referred to privacy protocols being violated by Lieutenant Commander Tuvok while the latter was investigating into an attack on Ensign Tabor and read a letter that Harry's cousin, Dennis, sent from Earth. Tuvok stated that as chief of security, he had authority to suspend the protocols under special circumstances. ( ) Starfleet Safety Protocols * Safety Directive 3984/A. This regulation prohibited the use of Ultritium 283 in Class K planetary environments or in cryogenic substrates. Updated stardate 43094.3. ( ) * SFRA 2884.3. This regulation listed safety regulations for the use of Balter compound 298 and tri-nickolas powder in a Class N (2) planetary environment. ( ) * SFRA 3287.0. This regulation stipulated that antimatter, and its derivative antideuterium, should be stored in magnetic containment pods. ( ) * SFRA 3848. This regulation established precautions for the use of industrial infusion charge applications in hypergravity and microgravity environments. ( ) * SFRA 3907A. This regulation was applicable for all uses of Walkerite 342. ( ) * SFRA 3983. This regulation prohibited the use of Ultritium 283 in Class K planetary environments or in cryogenic substrates. ( ) * SFRA 4832.4. This regulation, which required compliance, described the proper handling and use of antideuterium ( ) * SFRA 5443. This regulation, which required compliance, legislated the use of the Lichfield suspension. ( ) * SFRA 8334A. This regulation was applicable for all uses of Sternbachium. ( ) * SFRA 9323.4. This regulation prohibited the use of Bio-Genovesium in biosynthetic food processing. ( ) * SFRA 43940. This regulation was applicable for all uses of Sternbachium. ( ) * SFRA 84349. This regulation was applicable to all space vehicle vehicles, including the use of propellant for the ullage thruster devices and vernier thruster devices. ( ) * SFRA 83329.6. This regulation recommended that Grant thermite 893 should be protected from ionizing radiation. ( ) * Un-numbered protocol. Tuvok once claimed that use of the transporters while at warp was a direct violation of Starfleet safety protocols. He did not cite the protocol by number. ( ) Starfleet Security Protocols * Protocol 28 (Subsection D): "In the event of hostile alien takeover the EMH is to deactivate and wait for rescue." ( ) * Protocol 49.09 (Regarding the treatment of prisoners on board a starship) In an alternate reality, marooned on . Kirk believed this act to be a violation of this protocol. ( ) * Unnumbered protocol Luther Sloan, posing as Deputy Director of the Department of Internal Affairs, mentioned there was security protocol that prevented others to talk to prisoners under his authority without his clearance. ( ) Starfleet Transfer Regulations *'SFR-02-0933-3440': Transfer of an Officer to Another Starship *'SFR-02-0933-3462F': Transfer Authority of a Starbase-Commanding Admiral (see graphic below) *'SFR-02-0933-3459C': Elegibility of Starfleet Exploratory Corps Personnel to Serve in Other Starfleet Divisions (see graphic below) *'SFR-02-9384-8896': Transfer of Attached Scientific Personnel to Starship Duty *'SFR-02-8431-4933': Authority for Assignment of Deep Space Exploratory Corps Personnel *'SFR-03-3823-3893': Assignment of Starfleet Operational Support Officers *'SFR-03-8532-3892': Emergency Assignment of Scientific and Research Specialists *'SFR-03-4832-3843': Notification Requirements for Reassignment Within Deep Space Corps *'SFR-03-5931-0943': Transfer of Starfleet Diplomatic Corps Personnel to Deep Space Duty *'SFR-04-4833-9834': Eligibility for Exploratory Corps Personnel to Starbase Assignment *'SFR-04-4930-0027': Transfer Policies for Daystrom Institute Faculty Researchers *'SFR-05-3832-9322': Special Environmental Support Provisions for Class-K Native Personnel *'SFR-05-3023-3893': Equal Treatment for Zero-Gravity Native Personnel *'SFR-06-3893-3892': Transfer of Starfleet Tactical Specialists to Starbase Service *'SFR-06-0039-2174': Authority for Assignment of Operational Support Personnel *'SFR-06-8342-9322': Special Authority for Federation Diplomatic Corps . In the audio commentary included on the TNG Season 2 Blu-ray set, Mike Okuda describes this set of regulations as "a list of Navy regulations with the word 'Starfleet' substituted for 'Navy'."}} Starfleet transfer regulations.jpg|Transfer regulations Starfleet transfer regulation detail 1.jpg|Regulation SFR-02-0933-3462F Starfleet transfer regulation detail 2.jpg|Regulation SFR-02-0933-3459C Starfleet/Federation Codes *'Code 1:' signaled either a total or imminent disaster, a possible invasion, or indicated that the Federation was either currently or about to be engaged in open warfare with a hostile power. The code required all Starfleet personnel within the affected area to immediately assume tactical alert. It was also colloquially known as "Defense Alert", or a "Priority One Alert". ( ) *'Code 1-Alpha-Zero:' Indicated a starship in distress. ( ) *'Code 7-10:' a "quarantine code". No Starfleet- or Federation-registered starship was to approach a system or vessel which was broadcasting Code 7-10. ( ) *'Code 47:' an ultra-secure communications protocol, for captain's eyes only. So secure that all traces of a Code 47 transmission or communication were automatically wiped from all computer records. ( ) Regulations not specified by name or number Health-related * "All research personnel on alien planets are required to have their health certified by a starship surgeon at one-year intervals." ( ) * "The ship's surgeon will require a full examination of any crew member that he has doubts about, including the captain." ( ) * "Nothing shall be beamed aboard until danger of contamination has been eliminated. Beaming down to the surface (of a planet) is permitted, if the captain decides the mission is vital, and reasonably free of danger". ( ; ) * "The chief medical officer outranks the captain in health matters." ( ) **A captain cannot order a doctor to violate doctor-patient confidentiality, except in situations of ship security. ( ) * An officer taking medical leave could select their rehabilitation facility. ( ) * "All Starfleet personnel must obtain authorization from their CO as well as clearance from their medical officer before initiating an intimate relationship with an alien species." ( ) * "The transport of a patient is to be performed at the discretion of the attending physician." In an alternate 2258, citing this, was allowed to bring Cadet James T. Kirk, suspended from duty, along to his posting aboard the ''Enterprise, as Kirk was quite visibly suffering from the symptoms of a Melvaran mud flea bite. In truth, McCoy himself was responsible for this, infecting Kirk precisely because he would then have the authority to bring his grounded friend aboard the ship. ( )'' Miscellaneous * It was not allowed to have sexual relations with colleagues, according to Starfleet regulations. ( ) * A captain was not allowed to leave the ship unaccompanied. ( ) * Removing an individual from a planet against their will violated several regulations, including the Prime Directive. Data reminded William Riker of this, who was considering rescuing a group of dissidents of Angel I from execution. They insisted on staying, even if this meant being executed. ( ) * "Striking a fellow officer is a court-martial offense." ( ; ; ) * 23rd century Starfleet captains had a high degree of authority on board the ship they were assigned to command. In extremes, a captain could invoke their "personal authority as captain" to order their subordinates to override the orders of a senior officer, even if the captain was not actually on board ship at the time. Such an order would almost certainly result in at least an inquiry after the crisis had passed. Captain Kirk used his "personal authority" to overrule the orders of Commodore Matthew Decker and to have Spock resume command of the Enterprise during the battle with the planet killer. ( ) * "No killing of intelligent lifeforms." ( ) * Starfleet regulations called for declaring yellow alert when a starship was targeted by laser weapons. According to Jean-Luc Picard, such regulations were "very old". ( ) * Protocol on first contact was available to Starfleet personnel, which was once revised by Captain McCoullough. ( ) * According to Starfleet protocol, "sir" was the proper address when responding to one's commanding officer (or possibly any superior officer), ( ) but naval tradition dictated the use of "captain", regardless of the CO's rank. ( ) * Starfleet rules forbade dealing with outlaws and getting involved in the politics of other cultures. ( ) * Starfleet protocols included guidelines on proper punctuation of reports, such as conn reports. ( ) * "Encroaching on the territory of an alien species is prohibited." ( ) * "Ground combat personnel are to rotate off the front lines every ninety days." ( ) * "Interference in alien conflicts is strictly prohibited." ( ) * Procedures pertaining to official requests for asylum to a Starfleet captain included a hearing. ( ) * Accidents aboard Starfleet vessels were to be followed by an investigation into the cause of the accident. ( ) * An official/formal letter, written to a senior officer, must be replied to by a senior officer. ( ) Fictional * Regulation 6.57: At least two staff officers were to be present during any treaty or contract negotiations. ( ) * Tactical Directive 36A: "The captain will not engage a hostile force without the protection of a security officer." ( ) * Directive 927: "Always help those in need." ( ) Apocrypha *'Protocol B': regulated how crewmembers could access all power components on a starship if they were no longer deemed reliable. ( cut scene) * Starfleet Catastrophic Response Code, Section A: When all forms of communication failed to establish a link between Starfleet vessels and any Federation outpost, all personal and ordnance were required to attempt immediate rendezvous at Starfleet Command. (Star Trek: First Frontier) * General Order 16: All Starfleet ships detecting the energy signature from one of the four Malkus Artifacts were under orders to find and confiscate the artifacts. (Star Trek: The Brave and the Bold) * The only recorded instances of General Order 24 actually being carried out are the first issue of the Gold Key Star Trek comic series: "The Planet of No Return", and the novel Reap the Whirlwind in the Star Trek: Vanguard series. * General Order 34: Starfleet captains must honor, respect, and display extreme tolerance for species-based customs and practices insofar as the safety of the vessel was not threatened by such practices. (Star Trek: New Frontier novel Being Human) * Regulation 121: An emotionally compromised officer was not fit to serve in the position of captain. ( ) * UFP Regulation 342-188564.3 (Paragraph 3): A class-3 biohazard alert. All personnel not part of a Biohazard Response Team were to stay away from any site broadcasting such an alert. ( , Episode 3: "Love's Labor Jeopardized") * Secret Regulations of Stardate 7500: The exact language was not specified, but the secret regulations of stardate 7500 were outlined the response to an invasion of the Federation. They were created on stardate 7500, amended stardate 42799, and gave the officer who invoked it the authority to second any Starfleet officers to their command and seniority in command decisions related to the invaders. (Star Trek: The Return) *'Starfleet Protocol 547c': Not really known, but seeing as it was cited while trying to shut down force fields leading to the , it is assumed that it was a security protocol. (Star Trek Online, "Temporal Ambassador") External link * de:Direktiven der Föderation es:Directivas de la Flota Estelar ja:宇宙艦隊一般命令・規則 pl:Dyrektywy Gwiezdnej Floty Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet Category:Legal documents Category:Alternate reality